ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Mysteries:Molten Murder
Molten Murder is Episode 1 of Season 1 in Alien Mysteries Alien Mysteries S1E1: Molten Murder In the small town of Bellwood, we see a bank. A woman is walking from that bank after closing it up. She begins to walk away from the Bank’s closed doors; she steps off the cement sidewalk into the parking lot. She stops, and sniffs the air. She smells smoke, and turns to see that the Bank door is on fire. She screams and falls backwards onto the ground. Smoke wafts of the building and into the air. She suddenly spots someone on top of the building, and raises her hand above her eyes to see better. The person suddenly jumps off the building creating a small shockwave, knocking the woman back a bit. She stands and sees the person is on fire. Her eyes widen and she calls over the large crackling sparks caused by the fire. “Hello?! Are you okay?!” The person remains still and says nothing. He raises his hand and points it at her. “What are you doing? Are you-“ His hand suddenly erupts in fire, and he sends an enormous flare at her, as her final scream echoes throughout the empty streets. … The next day, after a long fight with the raging fire, the local Fire Fighters managed to save the building. But not the woman. She lay in a burnt heap, various parts of her singed off, mostly burnt. Police Tape surrounded everything, The Building, The Woman, Even the place where the figure landed. Behind the Police examining the Woman, two men were exchanging words. One of them, was Max Tennyson. “Hey, Max. I’m glad you could come.” “I’m afraid I can’t say the same, Magister.” “I know. This is a pretty gruesome crime. We’re looking for the person who did it.” “But you don’t think a person did this, do you?” The Magister sighs. “No. Which is why we can’t let the police did too far into this case.” “Yes.” “First, get rid of any extra-terrestrial evidence. Then bring in anyone you think could help on this case. Now I’ve got to go. Problems on Galvan B. Damn Galvanic Mechamorphs never know when to quit…” “Goodbye, Magister.” “You’re an honor to your people, Tennyson.” He walks off, leaving Max. Max takes out his phone and dials a number. “Hello?” He says once it picks up. “Yes, this is Grandpa Max. Come down here please. Thanks” He puts away his phone and sighs. Moments later, a black and green sports car pulls up. The door swings open, and Ben steps out. He clicks a button on his Car Keys, and the car lights flash. Ben walks up to his grandfather and shakes his hand. “Good to see you again, Grandpa” “You too Ben” “So, what’s up?” Ben takes a sip of his smoothie. Max points to the crime scene. Ben looks in disbelief at his Grandfather. “What?” “Are you kidding?” Ben laughs. “You want to know who did this? That’s easy” Who do you think commited this murder? Comment down below. Speedy-Heatblast Sci-Heatblast Jack-Suitless NRG Paper-Heatblast Category:Episodes